Fix You
by la harlequin
Summary: After the death of the Potters, Remus is finding it hard to cope, but he's not the only one. RLOC. Songfic to Coldplay's 'Fix you.'


A/N: Just a little something I wrote to cure my writer's block. Reviews appreciated.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and 'Fix you' belongs to Coldplay.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed…_

He looks at her, watching her shoulders slump. She places her head in her hands and weeps. Time after time, it was always the same. She tried and she failed. She had used to be a winner. She was a winner before… before it happened.

_When you get what you want but not what you need…_

She looked up and him, finally noticing his presence.

'I want you to leave, Remus,' she says, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes, 'It's over now. I just wish you would leave me alone!'

'But, Bel – '

'NOW!'

He turns and leaves.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…_

He stands outside the window, not looking in, just listening. He listened as she threw something, most likely her coffee cup, at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. He listened as she turned on the shower and the water started to run. He listened as the bed creaked when she climbed into it. He stood there listening for hours after that. Just listening to the bed creaking as she tossed and turned.

_Stuck in reverse…_

He goes home after that, reflecting on all that had happened. Wondering at which point everything had gone so wrong. Had it been when Lily and James had died? Or was it before that, when Sirius turned traitor? Would it still have happened if they had befriended Sirius at Hogwarts? What if Sirius had never been born? It was as if his existence had been doomed from the start.

It is an argument he's had with himself many times before. It just goes on and on in his head. Lily was gone. James was gone. Harry was gone. Peter was gone. Anna was gone. Sirius was gone. All he had left was Bel, but she seemed to think that she was better off alone.

_And the tears come streaming down your face…_

She sits up in bed, unable to fake unconsciousness any longer. The tears stream down her face, making her cheeks red and blotchy and matting her hair, but she doesn't care. All she ever cared about was gone. Everything except… But he was as good as gone as well. Ever since it happened, he had been like her: An empty shell.

_Lights will guide you home…_

She climbed out of bed and slipped into her dressing gown and slippers. She didn't want to stay in that prison any more. She wanted to go home. Home is where the heart is, and her heart had died on Halloween. She ran out into the garden.

_And ignite your bones…_

She looks down at her hands and inspects them. The skin is red and marred from the places where she has dug her fingernails in from stress and despair. Her nails are chewed down to stumps.

_And I will try to fix you._

'What has happened to me?' she thinks miserably, 'I'm a wreck.'

_And high up above or down below…_

He sits on his front porch, glaring at the snowflakes falling on the lawn. He despises every single one of those snowflakes, for they are all perfect; all perfectly carved into beautiful shapes. He wants to be perfect. He wants his life to be perfect.

He doesn't know where he's going, or what he wants. He just lets his feet carry him through the streets.

He stops in front of her house. This is where he needed to be. He starts to walk up her front pathway.

_When you're too in love to let it go…_

She let out a muffled sob and curled up in the snow. She was freezing, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more.

Why can't I just forget them? They're gone! They're never coming back!

_But if you never try you'll never know…_

He hears a muffled sob, and stares out into the darkness.

'Bel?' he calls.

_Just what you're worth…_

She hears his voice, stops and sits up.

'Remus?' she choked out.

_Lights will guide you home…_

He sprints towards the voice and finally finds her, shivering in the cold snow. He leans down and scoops her up in his arms.

_And ignite your bones…_

A chill races down her spine as he touches her, and she gasps. She wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles into him.

_I will try to fix you._

He smiles, and carries her towards the house. The front door is still unlocked and he takes her inside. He sits on the couch with her still in his lap. He places an arm around her shoulders and closes his eyes. A light smile forms on his lips.

_Fix you._


End file.
